Snake in the grass
by Scorpina
Summary: Continuation from Hidden Powers and Past Presence. What did Stephanie have in mind from the pervious story? Is there a trick up her sleeve? Let's see what this business woman has in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Snake in the grass

Chapter 1- Snitsky

"So, what made you want to become a hunter of mythical creatures?"

"Ever since my family was killed in an attack by the beasts… I have always wanted vengeance; I became disfigured trying to protect my only child… I was nearly on the brink of death when my sister saved me… Mary has a damn good shot" Lying is one of my better talents… as you can already see.

Stephanie and I had made a call to the number Hunter was given, we were instantly offered an interview. However due to my nature, I was forced to do something very drastic. Stephanie is just as powerful as her father when it comes to sorcerery. She had casted a mortal spell on me, it is to last a month. I cannot summon my venom or any part of my power for that time frame, it's for the best, sometimes… just like Kane, my emotions get the better of me. Our interviewer was a veteran hunter, I could tell by the scars on his face and his missing eye.

His attention turned to Stephanie. "A dead eye huh? Let's see how good of a shot you have"

Stephanie grinned at the chance. In order to look alike, we wore similar outfits as well, Steph made my head grow hair, as I was quickly able to regrow the large beard I had before. We had been taken into a top-secret facility, an abandoned warehouse of all things… I know originality lacks here. It had been revamped into a state of the art facility. We were given a guided tour after background checks and everything. Steph had this all figured out and planned ahead. We were led to the firing ranges where they set up 3-D targets to look like mythical beasts; all of them had fierce features and looked like they were going to tear you to shreds.

Stephanie was given a gun and was told to prove my story. Carelessly she took possession of it and fired away, within ten seconds all the targets had two holes in them, one in the head… the other in the heart. I didn't even know she had such a straight aim! The men were in whispers about her, never have they seen a woman with a keen eye. "Impressive… perhaps you will join us yet. Your next task is to bring back a trophy. Both of you!" the old veteran announced.

This had me worried, however Stephanie only smiled. "I thought you were going to make this more difficult. Come on Gene" she called and led me out of the facility. As we were driving back to the arena, I was about to open my mouth until her hand came and covered it. She shook her head no. Did… did she know something? Pulling over to the side of the road, Stephanie frisked her clothing and pulled out multiple buds… we've been bugged! She searched me and found five on my person! She looked through the car and found another ten! All in all there were twenty hidden microphones on us! She gave a wink to me as she pinned one to her shirt.

"What do you want to hunt Gene? I'm in the mood for something simple and easy. An elf maybe… but that's too simple" she announced.

"What about one of those snake creatures? The ones that can kill with a look!"

"Oooo, we haven't hunted one of those in a while, and when we prove our worth, we'll bag a dragon! You know those things are hard to find"

"Hard to find but five times the money!" I said with a laugh, Stephanie than began to act odd as she threw herself to the ground and rolled harshly about. "Mary?" I called out… her alias.

"Son of a bitch came at me from behind, GENE! GET DOWN!" She screamed. She fired off warning shots into the air before she crushed the miniature microphones. She got off the ground with a grin; her hair was a mess as her clothing tattered just slightly. "I think they bought it, now… for the car…" There were evil intentions in her eyes as she went to the trunk, she pulled out long, sharp metal interments and gave some to m. "Start demolition Snitsky!" she announced and began to tear into the car.

I had no idea what the hell she was thinking; yet when the car was totaled, we flipped it down the side of the hill and into a ditch below. "Is there a reason for this?" I asked of her.

"Yep" she grinned as she got on her cellphone and called a cab.


	2. Chapter 2 rought night?

Chapter 2- Rough night?- Triple H.

She was tattered, dirty and a mess… but damn she looked hot right now. Stephanie and Snitsky came out of the cab that just happened to have pulled into the arena, everyone came to see yet didn't get a full answer from either Steph or Snitsky. Quite frankly, I think Gene is just rolling with it and not questioning my wife… always a good plan, it hasn't failed me yet! Stephanie came out of the shower wearing the latest DX merchan…. Oh… that's right I'm not on TV… oh well you get where I am going with this.

She called a meeting and asked for some very bizarre items from the locals. "Kane… do you have any horns?" she asked. "The ones you shed?"

Puzzled to the request Kane's head nodded. "Yeah… why do you want those?"

"We just need them. Taker, Hardy's, Thorn, vampire teeth?" she asked.

Jeff checked his mouth and just so happened to have pulled out a few fangs. Everyone was disgusted by his self-mutilation but explained. "We're like sharks, we loose fangs all the time and they grow back in twenty four hours big deal" he said with a slight lip and the occasional projectile spit. He looked like a damn second grader. Taker found some of his older fangs as Matt and Thorn took out some of their own.

Her attention then turned to Batista. "I know you're packing some… come on big man," she ordered.

"Packing what? Dave… you loose fangs?" I demanded.

"Every so often, once a year we loose them completely but grow back in twenty four hours like vampire's… problem is we're on an all liquid diet. I tell ya, meat never tastes the same when it comes out of a blender" Snitsky sigh.

I felt rather sick as Dave left and returned with a small bag of his teeth. "I've almost had enough for a necklace!"

"Who the hell would wear that?" I demanded.

"Umaga was going to give me fifty bucks for it"

Wow… who knew people are interested in buying teeth? Steph had gathered the strange items she wanted and tucked them into a leather pouch, she made one for Snitsky too. They went over their supplies once more and decided they should head off again. Steph got her hair all messed up once more, wore her tattered clothing and even had to tatter up Snitsky's. But before she left she turned to Taker. "I need you to make some claw marks on me and Gene," she said.

"WHAT!" Taker demanded. "I ain't doing it!"

"Taker… please" she begged. "I trust you"

The look on Mark's face said it all; he looked away as he dragged his nails across her shoulder, stomach and back. He did the same to Gene reluctantly. Steph endured the blows before calling a cab once more and setting off with Snitsky. "What the hell is she up to?" he asked as he stared to his bloody fingertips. He washed them right away, not wanting to take in the blood of a friend. I tried to figure out her plan as well, but everyone was kept in the dark on it.

Kane grew concerned, as did the Hardy's. All were worried she would get herself in too deep, how would she get out? "I think we need to create a back up idea incase something goes amiss. Hunter... you still got my mask right?" Kane questioned.

"You're not thinking… Kane… that makes you a sitting duck if they find out!" I protested.

"I just want it on hand if something were to happen…"

"Nothing is going to happen! Stephanie is a smart woman! She can take care of herself!"

What a bunch of bull I was feeding myself. I know Steph can take care of her own well being… but I still worry about her, she's my wife… we have a daughter… if something were to happen… I don't know what the hell I would do… I don't know if I could go on without her…

I spent the better part of the night at the hotel, looking out the balcony over the city, wondering what she was going… what she had in mind. I was so out of it, I didn't know Taker was hovering just beside me. "Nice view" His voice startled me.

"How long have you been here!" I demanded.

Taker looked at his watch. "Nearly twenty minutes, you're worried about her"

"No sh-t"

"I'm worried about Snitsky too. He gave up his powers to pursue this… We got to have some sort of back up plan if this gets shot to hell" he announced.

"What do you intend on doing? We don't know where the damn place is, they have half of you on record. We aren't exactly made for stealth!" I announced to him.

"Did you know of the other four immortals in the locker room…" Taker asked as his voice trailed off.

"FOUR!" I demanded.

"Edge, Morrison, Kendrick and London. They've been kept under wraps for the time being until I officially make the coven. They can get in and out no problem. You've seen Edge in action, the fact that he's fooled you and everyone else thus far only proves how good he is" He paused for a moment. "But I wouldn't pull a damn thing unless we know Stephanie is in trouble… She will let us know… You'll feel it" he said.

Taker's eyes scanned downward to the street below. "What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Some punk ass has been stalking this girl all night and she's creeped out by him… I think I maybe getting a snack tonight. We'll talk later Hunter" Taker announced as he descended to the ground. I just prayed to God, wherever Stephanie is… she's safe… oh… Snitsky too.


	3. Chapter 3 A whale of a lie

Chapter 3- A whale of a lie- Snitsky

"Act really hurt" Stephanie whispered to me the moment we arrived at the hidden HQ. We walked in holding our wounds as the door opened, every eye stared at us with shock and amazement. "Damn creatures, tried to get us when we weren't looking" Stephanie hissed.

"Are you ok? Did you get them back?" One asked.

Stephanie and I threw our pouches of trinkets at their feet. The fangs scattered out across the floor and landed before their feet. "Does that answer your question? The moment we went off road did they strike, first it was the snakes, and then when they cut us, the vampires came in… When we iced them. A dragon of all things came out of nowhere! The bloody things are teaming up to take us down!" Stephanie hissed.

"I never seen such intent in their eyes, I would have liked to face them again… I don't know about you sis… but if they think we look bad… they ought to see the others" I smirked before coughing. I cut the inside of my mouth to make it look like I spat up blood, makes the attack all the more believable. The agents tended to our wounds, the veteran that interviewed came to check on us, he examined the teeth and nodded to them.

"Impressive. Tell me, when can you two start?" he asked.

"Any time… any place," Stephanie said in a venomous tone. "I will make them pay for spilling my blood and that of my brother's! We will spill theirs ten fold!"

"I like the way you think" the veteran grinned. "You two are pure killers, and that's the way we take them!"

Stephanie and I forced a sick grin on our faces, when really we felt ill on the inside. It would be two weeks before we saw the guys again, we were told to not go anywhere unless approved my the head hancho… whoever the hell that was, yet we were getting more and more information as to why they were hunting the mythical creatures down. "Project Zeus went well… too well, the damn doctor tested on himself…" we heard one of the older men explain during lunch. I paused to that news when Zeus said before he was forced into it! "He wanted to be something powerful, so he tested the latest batch on his own body… needless to say how it turned out, he went mad believing he was one of those damn creatures"

"So why hunt the mythical creatures if you have no bad blood for them?" I asked. "My sister and I have reason, what's yours?" I asked.

"Besides the money? Not much else. The government has offered rewards, the President's ordered for more creatures, however… no one knows what he does with them. They want them dead or alive… we mainly take them in dead, yet those who have taken living ones get three times the profit… if only they didn't fight back so much, we could make a decent living" said one of the younger hunters. "I nearly got m a dragon a few weeks ago, yet I got so hurt, I let it go… had I pushed it, it would have been dead"

"A dragon you say… where about?" Stephanie questioned.

"Back in Tennessee. Looked like a crushed velvet color, you know, black and red… deep shades of it. It looked lost,"

"This is why you aren't one of us yet son! You are too nice!" laughed an older hunter. I heard people call him Ol' Jack. "You kill it and end their suffering, that's all, that's it. Get what money you can"

"But the thing is, I have hardly seen a dragon, you all have… what if we are killing so much of them… they aren't getting a chance to repopulate their numbers?"

"Oh shut it!" Ol' Jack growled.

Ah, so there are some soft hunters in this bunch, the young one thinks for himself, I will make note of that when the time is to strike. But he looked to be hiding something, there was more to this story… he doesn't seem the kind to turn his back on a wounded creature. Stephanie too nodded to him when I stared at her. She felt it too. "What I like to know is what are they using the critters for… what use can they be to the government if they are dead? And what are they going to do next when they all are gone?" I asked aloud.

"You seem quite concerned for creatures you hunt" Ol' Jack growled to me, he was starting to suspect I am not who I claim to be.

"I am more concerned for my money's future, this is all I got. What are we going to hunt of all of the creatures are dead huh? We are all going to be looking at empty pockets!" I announced, my selfish concern has seem to work for now. But why do I feel these men are just the outer layer of this whole operation?

When our lunch ended, Steph and I hung out with the young hunter. He was rather shocked. "No one takes a shine to me. I'm too soft!" he explained with quotation makes.

"Who care what they say, you are looking out for your best interest not theirs, when the dragons are gone, they got nothing else to hunt" I explained.

The youth looked to us oddly and mouthed 'can you keep a secret?'

This was rather intriguing to Steph and I, we nodded to him as he looked up and down the halls. Reaching for his sleeve he rolled it back and revealed a marking… a dragon birthmark. "What the hell…" Stephanie whispered.

"I will explain later" he whispered to us as he went down the hallway quickly. Stephanie and I decided to go out for some air, we checked for bugs once again on our person as well as in the surroundings, these people bug everything. When the facility was secured, we talked.

"I saw those ones… on a Disney cartoon… the American Dragon. That's a hunts clan marking" I whispered to her.

"See, watching cartoons comes in handy. Normally it's Spoungebob for you" she smirked.

I grinned back to her, everyone knows about my Spoungebob Squarepants t-shirt… I lucked out when I got the last one in my size! Perhaps… perhaps this is what's going on, this is just an outer layer compared to what is really happening…


	4. Chapter 4 Watched

Chapter 4- Watched- Kane

It's been an uncomforting silence since Steph and Snitsky went undercover. I hope they learn what is going on soon enough. Gene's mortal form is not going to last much longer, there's only a week left in it's use. Stephanie… man if anything happens to her McMahon will have all our asses. Endangered or not! We haven't heard a word from either one of them, perhaps it was for the best… or maybe they have been discovered.

Taker has been talking to Edge a lot as of late, prepping ideas and battle tactics if necessary, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched somehow. My concern prompted an immediate band on powers. No one has changed into their true forms for the past week; Sage and Kratos have been kept out of sight to be on the safe side. I have kept my mask near by incase I had to go into hiding quickly, something in my bones kept telling me to keep it close… and I have.

We had spent days trying to ponder our next move, Hunter has tried to call Stephanie with no avail. Taker was more nervous than anyone as of late; he looks out for us in the locker room. He just felt helpless for the first time in perhaps a long while. "How much longer do we have to wait?" he asked aloud.

Hunter said nothing as did I. "This is ridiculous, they should have found something by now!" Matt whispered under his breath. The notorious vampire whisper, so quite that it can only be heard by immortals or creatures with impeccable hearing… like me. "Why haven't they sent word?"

"Patience… all of you" I pleaded. "We cannot risk uttering a name"

We fell into silence once more that was until Vince stormed into the locker room. "Where the hell are they! Where the hell is Stephanie and Snitsky!" he bellowed. Oh dear God he just figured out she was gone! Taker rushed to McMahon and clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled to Vince. But it was too late, all around I could hear stealth foot steps… approaching fast, the Hardys did too as did Taker.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

Taker released Vince from his grasp before the room went dark. The power was cut. Reaching for my mask, I was just able to put it on… before I was hit from behind hard! I could hear the Hardys and Taker fighting hard for their lives, yet they too were sub come to the blows. Someone sprayed liquid silver into their eyes, blinding them and blocking all senses… We were now sitting ducks…


	5. Chapter 5 Devastating results

Chapter 5- Devastating results- Stephanie

There was a great commotion going on, something was happening that lured the hunters from their bunks. Snitsky and I were going to see, however we were blocked. The leader of the Hunters had called for us to follow him… this… this is serious.

We trailed him to his office, where the room was shrouded in shadows, all along the walls were men and women, dressed nearly ninja like, and armed with weapons fashioned from mythical creature parts. We were to sit among them. "You have proven yourselves worthy." The leader announced. "We wish to welcome you fully into the fold, this is the clan of slayers. You… are the only ones to prove your worth"

"What of the other men?" Snitsky asked. "They know too much now, don't they?"

There was a laughter coming from all the hunters… all but two, which forced such a giggle. "No matter, they will all find their end befitting. But as for you two, in order to join, you must slay a mythical creature before our very eyes… if your claim is everything as you say to be"

A felt a pit form in my stomach, Snitsky began to look nervous as he gently tapped my hand, Looking down, pretending to think over the offer, I saw it… his hands… they were changing! "What if we refuse?" I asked.

"Then you share the fate of the hunters we found unbefitting of this honor… besides, what is there to refuse about?" he asked.

My head nodded in agreement. "Now then, let's bring you to your prey!"

We stood up; Snitsky reached into his pocket and managed to put the leather gloves. He wore those when he 'hunted' yet the pit in my stomach just grew more and more. I nearly choked on my own heart when we were led into a new room… and the prey inside… was that of my friends. Chain before me, trying desperately to break free was the Undertaker! His eyes a blood red as he tried to tear out the chains, but he couldn't break free. "The most hideous creature of them all… he have been trying to hunt him for ages, always he alluded us. But now… you have the honor of ending him… Young hunter" A sword was placed in my hand, one made of pure silver.

"As for you… one claims to be human… but we have ways of finding out otherwise" They pulled a remote, as one of the empty walls changed, chained to it was Kane! He wore the mask that suppressed his powers, he bled all over and pleaded to the hunters.

"I'm not a creature… I would have healed by now wouldn't I? Please… let us go!" he begged, however the moment he saw Taker in his vampire form, he knew the hoax was up. Taker on the other hand wasn't going to stop fighting; he even risked his own life for Kane's!

"You got me, he's nothing. He's just a mortal! Let him go! KILL ME!" he hissed.

Snitsky looked worried as he began to sweat. However his eyes drifted to one of the hunters. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kane… not for a second. She looked as if she wanted to leap out towards him, but the young slayer we met earlier held her back, shaking his head no.

"Slay them… and you shall be one of us!" the leader announced.

Snitsky stepped forward; he let out a sigh as I could see his eyes begin to change. "Sorry… but I think things are about to turn in their favor" he announced. The disguise wore off as he changed back into his natural form. However one of the Slayers also surprised us! He took hold of the leader and bent his neck to the side. All eyes turned to the rouge as he revealed himself… it was Edge!

"He's right… now then, the first one to move… will be responsible for his death!" Edge warned as he inched his mouth closer and closer to the neck of his victim. "Any takers?"

The Slayers looked adamant, however I wouldn't pass the idea of killing one of their own to get a mythical creature past them. I watched the two young one sneak off and unlock Taker and Kane from their chains. Once freed, Edge looked to me and gave a nod. Snitsky stood perfectly still and looked to me. 'Don't move' he mouthed and warned Taker, Kane, Edge and the two young slayers the same.

"Kill the vampire! Kill him!" the leader ordered. Just as the weapons were raised, did all the slayers fall to the ground, dead? I don't know. Snitsky looked to everyone.

"You all ok?"

"Yeah… are they dead?" questioned the young hunter.

"Not yet." Gene paused as he turned to the young woman. "You know him don't you?" he asked.

Her eyes locked onto Kane, she took off his mask, as she removed hers. Kane recognized those eyes instantly. "Jessica?" he whispered. The girl turned into a dragon… she… she's Kane's daughter!

Kane himself was overjoyed as he pulled her into his arms. The young hunter kept his distance yet was quickly in Kane's eye. "You saved her didn't you?" he whispered.

"I saw how scared she was… she was hurt too. I kept her hidden from the others, I promised to help find her family… and I think I accomplished that"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Drake miss"

"Drake, you need to come with us, it's not safe for you anymore"

"Damn right, all the Slayers will know of your treachery…" just then the voice trailed off. We turned to see Edge just clearing the blood from his lip.

"What? He was annoying me!"

"Let's find the others and get the hell out of here!" Taker announced.

However, there was a sick smirk on Gene's face. "You go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment," he said. I didn't like the look on his face, but something told me, Snitsky had a plan.

As we turned to find the others, I saw Snitsky find the medical lab. He began to smell the chemicals and mixed them into his own venom he took from his fangs, I began to worry what he was up to… until I saw the concoction pulled into a syringe… and Snitsky injected it into the roof of his mouth…


	6. Chapter 6 The cutting edge of spying

Chapter 6- The cutting edge of spying- Taker.

I was mire seconds after I spoke to Edge did the attack occur. How he was able to get into the fold so quickly I will never know… But he did it and potentially saved us all. It didn't take us long to find the Hardy Boys. They were chained up just as I was; yet more battered than anything. Batista and Melina were held in a different room, surrounded by odd tiles. It absorbed their venom if they had dared to use it. Luckily both maintained themselves and didn't give into the slayers. We then sprung Triple H and Vince last before we found Snitsky again.

I was stunned as we walked in to see what he was doing; Steph was petrified as Gene took turns biting into the slayers. Right on the shoulder did he inject them with his venom. "What the hell are you doing Snitsky!" I demanded.

He didn't answer me, he went back into the lab and I watched him make a strange cocktail from his venom. He then came back out and looked at all of us, he went up to Matt and took a few strands of his hairs before going back into the lab. He placed the strands into the vial and pulled it into a syringe. I was disgusted as he took the chemical and injected it into the roof of his mouth! "Snitsky…. What are you doing?" Matt asked.

He came back out and bit into another slayer. He left his teeth in for a few minutes before taking them out. "I smelt what they did to Sage… I am just retuning the favor!" he said with a grin. "The chemical they used on her to make her into a dragon was all in front of them… they needed Dragon DNA and my venom to hold it all together" he explained. "So in a few hours. They are going to wake up and be the ones they hunted"

I was shocked… Gene figured it all out! "But… what about us? Will they remember everything, or anything?" I asked.

"That the beauty, not a thing… but we are going to need to make it look like one of them did the leader in…"

Edge took care of that. He left enough blood in the old man; he forced some of it out and smeared it on one becoming a vampire. "There, problem solved!" he announced proudly.

"Yeah, then we are going to have these jerks running around giving us a bad name," growled Kane. "We can't win can we?"

"Let me talk to them, you guys go on. Snitsky, nice plan" I smirked, I knew how to speak to young ones and without their weapons, these guys are now pushovers. I waited to make sure everyone left first. I found myself a chair and got comfortable. Watching them transform was rather cool! I will admit and also disturbing for those becoming a Basilisk snake. But they will learn soon enough, what kind of world they have just been brought into!

The transformation completed, they began to stir, all ten of them, at first they complained about headaches, yet once they saw me. They looked for their weapons. "I doubt you will find any of them… I wouldn't be concerned with those right now…" I said aloud.

The discovered their changed, the fangs, scaly skin and one wasn't thrilled he woke up in blood. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" one hissed angrily at me, he tried to give me the stare of death. But there was a draw back to that.

"You can lower that stare, I'm already dead, so you can't kill me a second time with that look rookie. And you call yourselves slayers…. Well you were" I smirked.

There was chaos among them, wondering what will become of them, what they do now when they have become the very creatures they killed. "How are we to live like this? You have no idea what you did, did you?" one questioned.

"We just returned the favor! You had changed an innocent child into a dragon and were going to dissect her for your twisted needs. That's what this was all about wasn't it. The government isn't making super soldiers, you were making more mythical creatures so none of you would go bankrupt, is that it!" I demanded of them.

Their silence was enough, I finally figured it out… they were all in it for the money. "You just took out the other hunters so there would be more money for you… and you called us monsters?"

"You wouldn't understand, we need work, and this is all we are good at, our four fathers did it"

"Yeah, and I kicked their asses too!" I snapped back. "You don't have to follow the footsteps of you daddies because they did it… you live your life for yourselves. Now boys, the question remains now… what the hell are you going to do with the one before you?" I asked.

They all kept their mouths shut, something tells me they are going to have to think long and hard about this…


	7. Chapter 7 Is it Over?

Chapter 7- Is it over?- Kane

We were back at the arena when Taker returned a few hours later, he told us everything, the tests being done were not to make super soldiers… but more mythical creatures to hunt and kill. "That's one way of staying in business" muttered Triple H. "So what became of the hunters?"

"I left them, the thoughts are stewing in their mind. I don't know if it was one of my better options for them"

"You left them alone!" demanded Matt.

"Not before tagging their asses. I did that as they slept, I grew board after twenty minutes of waiting" Taker smirked as he pulled out the tagging gun, there was a twisted little grin on his face. "You know, this baby will come in handy, think about it Hardy, we can tag prey and keep track of them!"

Matt's face chanced in an instant. "Can I try it?"

"After me, go get the others, we're going shopping!" Taker announced. He and Matt left as I stared at Stephanie oddly.

"I never expected to see the Deadman so excited to go shopping" I muttered to her.

She only giggled to my comment, I was still on cloud nine, my daughter Jessica as found her way home to us, and however I saw she was developing feelings for the young hunter Drake. She was torn between her love for him… and wishing to have a dragon family. But an idea quickly came to mind as I found Snitsky in the halls.

"Hey Kane, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you have enough in your bite to change one more?" I asked of him.

He looked confused until he saw Drake just down the hallway, he looked sad. And we both knew why. Snitsky nodded to me, knowing what I had in mind. "Give me your arm" he said.

This… wasn't what I had in mind. I did as he asked. Gently he bit into it. The venom burned my flesh but quickly healed, he approached Drake and pulled him off his feet, he bit into his shoulder much to the protest of the youth. However soon passed out from the trauma. Jessica came running, she yelled at Gene for what he did. "He wasn't like the others! Why did you do this!" she cried.

"He didn't do this to harm him… look," I said.

She looked down at Drake, his arms turned to scales and slowly, he transformed into a black dragon… not the color I would have preferred for my daughter… but a dragon nonetheless.

Drake was quick to recover, his head was swimming, but the moment he noticed the transformation he was ecstatic. I thought he would have been pissed off with me, but I have never seen a young man happier!

"Wow… I'm glad he took that well" smirked Snitsky.

"You and me both" I whispered as I watched my daughter walk away hand in hand with Drake. It wasn't long before Hunter soon approached us.

"Hey Snitsky, Steph told me to come and talk to you about the car I lent her… you know the Hummer you two were using to drive around… I haven't seen it… Where did you park?" he asked.

Gene's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Uh… you know what... you may have to get back to me on that one… I think I hear Vince calling me!" I've never seen Snitsky run like that before.

Hunter on the other hand turned to me. "Why do I get this creepy feeling?" he questioned. Just then his cellphone ranged. It was the police, claiming they have found what was left of his Hummer in a ditch… torn to shred. I decided to take my leave as well, something tells me I don't want to be around when Hunter explodes!


	8. Chapter 8 Preperations END

Chapter 8- Preparations- Undertaker

Matt, Jeff, Kendrick, Edge and London stood before me on the rooftops, we hovered over ten thousand feet above the arena, I called this meeting; it was time we become a coven. Edge was against the idea. "We've been fine the way we are, why start now?" he questioned of me.

"The winds are changing, those agents Snitsky turned ain't taking the transformation thing well, I could see it in their eyes, there's fear in them!" I snapped back.

"Why did we leave them?" asked Jeff.

"Because, they don't want the help of those who changed them. We need to keep our backs up; I got a feeling this ain't over. We may have dealt with the mortal aspect of this situation, but the darker side of our kind is about to emerge"

"The Evil ones" whispered Kendrick. "How though? How can they?"

"The Slayers have slaughtered nearly all the protectors, the dragons, when they ain't around to watch the world… everyone suffers. I can feel it in my bones; they are going to strike soon… and fast. Which is why we need to form the Coven… as well… I am tempted"

My words confused them greatly. "Tempted?" Matt asked.

"Tempted to make more of us… out of the mortals in the locker room" I whispered.

"I protest!" growled Edge. "Why add to our numbers! Why the hell are you considering this now!"

"I am considering this now, for if we don't do something, they are the first ones dead!" I snapped to him. "You want that! If we make them into one of us… they have a better chance at fighting… Snitsky has perfected the formula after discovering the concoction. We can make an army…" however the more I heard myself speak of it, the worst it sounded.

Matt however nodded his head in agreement. "We will need all the protection we can get… for Sage's sake"

"Why?" Asked Jeff.

"She's expecting… Kane's going to be a granddad, but doesn't know it yet"

"Damn it, that explains why they are starting to move out, stop the dragons before they are even born" I growled.

"Taker, I agree with your plan, we need to change anyone who wishes to fight, but we will give them that option, not force it upon them… like us" Edge announced.

We were in agreement to that, we descended back onto the rooftop and went our separate ways, I on the other hand had a different idea. I am going back to the underground… I need to speak with Fang…

TBC?


End file.
